


Keith's Mothers Day

by Mrs_BlueLion01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU I guess(?), Angst, Don't cry please, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mother's Day, balloon, klance, red balloon, sad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_BlueLion01/pseuds/Mrs_BlueLion01
Summary: A very very very small and simple Klance one-shot where Keith misses his mother, especially on Mother's Day.





	Keith's Mothers Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! (^_^)
> 
> I'm finally glad I decided to join this awesome site and had the urge to post this up really bad cause I had it posted somewhere else but I decided to post it here instead~!  
> This is something I posted exactly on Mothers Day on that other place I mentioned and yes, Mother's Day passed months ago but yeah...here it is!
> 
> I hope you guys like it~!

Every year on this very day Keith would watch the people around him celebrate the existence of their mother.

Multicolor flowers that mostly contained bright yet lovely colors, postcards or letters filled with words that would most likely warm their mother’s heart, cakes and desserts that would satisfy her. Anything that would put a smile on the face of the very woman who brought them to this very world. 

Keith could only watch everyone else with envy, sadness and emptiness. He didn't have a mother to bring flowers to, to give heartwarming postcards or letters to, to bring delicious food for her to eat...he didn't have a mother to even give thanks to for bringing him to this awfully cruel world.

His father never really told him anything about her or how she was because it pained him to even think about her so Keith had no choice but to let his imagination run wild and give her the personality he thought she had. He didn't even know what she looked like, his father having thrown away anything related to the woman ever since she...

Well, disappeared.

When Keith was just a little boy his Fellow school mates had bullied him about not having a mother, rubbing it in his face to the point that Keith had hit one of the kids and the group of 5 kids beat him up for it. His father had been called up to school and he picked Keith up after talking with the teacher, taking him on a silent drive back home. Once the door to the house was closed Keith had broken down in tears, yelling at his father and telling him he hated him for keeping his own mother a secret from him and not telling him anything about her before locking himself in his own room. He kept himself locked in his room until the sun stopped shining through his opened curtain but he had eventually gotten hungry so just as he was about to walk out his room his father knocks on his door.

Keith grants him entrance after slightly hesitating and his father sits him down on the bed to talk with him. He had apologized to him for not telling him anything and promised Keith he would tell him about her when he was older. Keith being a child didn't understand why he had to wait so long but he didn't question his father, he must've had a reason, Right?

His father gets up to leave but before he does he turns to look at Keith and tells him one last thing before walking out.

"Your mother’s favorite color was red, just like yours."

And ever since that day Keith would walk himself to the closest store, just like today and buy a red balloon.

"What’s that for?" Lance, Keith’s newly boyfriend asks as he looks at Keith with a raised brow filled with confusion after they walked out the store. 

"You'll see," Keith simply responds as the two walk hand in hand down the streets.

Keith takes them on a pretty long bus ride, afterwards they walk the rest of the way down an empty grass filled field and end up on a hill that looked down upon the city. When they came to a stop Lance looks at Keith with a raised brow once again, Keith having never let go of his and gives it a small squeeze as before he says,

"Sorry I dragged you down here, I'll be quick."

Keith brings his hand up with the balloon he kept close in his other hand and closes his eyes for a couple of seconds, standing in silence before letting the balloon go.  
Lance blinks in confusion at the now floating balloon before looking at Keith and asks,

"What was that for again?"

Keith looks up at the balloon that continued to put its distance from where they stood, slowly becoming a small dot in their eyes and doesn't say anything for a couple for seconds. With a soft smile on his lips he finally says,

"It's for my mother."

Lance's eyes slightly widen in realization before he looks up at the balloon along with Keith.

Keith may have not been able to give his mother the things he wanted to in person but this was his way of giving her a gift and saying Happy Mother’s Day to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when I saw a balloon floating in the sky on Mother's Day from out my window, it was like an instant reaction (0^0)  
> But I hope you liked this extremely short One-Shot, I promise to write longer ones and I have 3 pretty big projects I'm planning on putting up, all Voltron based sooo I hope you guys are ready for it~! ;D


End file.
